1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the testing of actuators and more specifically to the in situ testing of actuators which drive flight control surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
In the prior art it has been the standard practice to remove actuators from aircraft for repair and maintenance upon any indication of a malfunction thereof. In practice it has been determined that in approximately 60% to 80% of the removed actuators no fault was found. It was determined after removal that the actuator was operable and fell within the test tolerances provided. As a result, a substantial amount of aircraft downtime, personnel time for removal and installation and test time was needlessly consumed. Obviously, such a procedure was necessary in the absence of any way to reliably ascertain whether the malfunction indication or flight anomaly was attributable to the actuator or otherwise.